1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a multilayer image display device including an image display device, an image projection device, and a transparent screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improved image displays with a full graphic-type cluster panel (display) are increasingly used in vehicles. These full graphic-type cluster panels can display dynamic and various information types, as compared to a conventional meter cluster panel. When such dynamic displays are used, a driver may not always require or desire the meter display.
In this case, contents of a meter is fixed to a standard specification and area, and only in an area with a high degree of freedom is a various display considered. However, in such a setting, advantages of a full graphic-type display are not fully utilized. On the other hand, by increasing a size of a cluster panel, a meter having a standard specification may be used, while the other remaining portion may be displayed dynamically or variously. However, it is not useful to unnecessarily increase setting environments (e.g., the size) of a cluster panel from original setting environments where “a visor for external light reflection is needed”, and “a steering wheel is provided on a front side”.
In this case, a two-layer image display is used in a cluster panel, and in consideration of the above setting environments, a standard specification may be used without lowering a degree of freedom of a various or dynamic display. This two-layer configuration may be realized if a transparent display (for example a transparent OLED) is disposed on a front side of two displays, i.e., disposed on front and back sides. However, such a display becomes more expensive than an LCD that is currently inexpensively supplied. Therefore, or alternatively, two LCDs and a half mirror may be used to form an inexpensive two-layer image display device (for example, refer to JP 2004-351467 A).